


The Brightest Jewel In The Room

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (But People Are Starting To Suspect), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Derek Is Not Subtle, King Derek Hale, Lord Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Royal Advisor Peter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jewelry'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Brightest Jewel In The Room

“You’re starting to make people wonder.”

“People wonder, no matter what I do.”

“This is true, but you are giving them _more_ than enough evidence that their ponderings may be _true_.”

“Is it so horrible that I have a favorite?”

Peter outright _laughs_ at that, drawing the attention of more than a few Lords nearby. Derek waits until his chuckles dim down into unattractive snorts before raising a brow at him.

“Do not attempt to pull the wool over _my_ eyes, nephew. You and I _both_ know that the King’s ‘favorite’ is almost _never_ a good thing.”

Derek grimaces, both at the reminder of his title and the reminder of the danger that comes with it. He is just opening his mouth to rebuke Peter’s claim when a burst of laughter immediately pulls his attention, making Peter let out a gusty sigh in affected frustration.

Derek ignores him, watching as Lord Stiles Stilinski bows his head in embarrassment, cheeks a lovely pink as he does so.

The movement also makes a few of the hair adornments he’s wearing jingle, a lovely accompaniment to the light ting his bangle makes as he forgets himself and almost upends his talking partner’s glass, a ring catching the light as he steadies it. A ring that Derek put on Stiles' hand only that morning.

As Derek’s eye is tracing the collar Stiles is wearing, a collar that barely hides the marks that he made earlier, Peter shakes his head and salutes his nephew with his own glass.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”


End file.
